This application has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/149,963 (“Removable LED light device”); 12/073,889 (“LED track light device”); 12/073,095: (“LED light with changeable position with Preferable power source”); 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); 11/527,631 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics); 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); 11/527,629 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
The current invention is especially related to U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/149,963 (“Removable LED light device”); and 12/073,889 (“LED Track Light Device”). These applications disclose LED light devices with changeable position features for a track device, an expandable device, and a transform device, each of which uses LED light elements that require only a very small amount of electric power with low voltage and current.
The current invention provides a plurality of outlet-units to supply a large amount of electric power with higher voltage, current, and frequency. Hence, some of the conductive means, resilient conductive means, contact-means, related parts, and accessories need to meet safety standards so some arrangements need to be upgraded. However, a majority of the construction of the position changing mechanisms within the track-means, expendable means, foldable means, retractable means, or other equivalent means use the same basic mechanical concepts. Hence, all alternatives, replacements, or upgrades still fall within the scope of the current invention.
The major features of the current invention are as follows:
1. The outlet device with changeable position features of the invention is a device that supplied electric signals from an electric signal source, which may be a wall outlet, solar power, wind generator, electric signal generator (sound, audio, video), or equivalent electric signal source, to other devices to carry out desired functions.2. The outlet device with changeable position features of the invention includes outlet-unit means having a required geometric shape and specification to receive and electrically connect a designated plug device to deliver electric signals an appropriate voltage, current, pulse, cycles, frequency, amperage, and/or other electric properties.3. The outlet device with changeable position features of the current invention can be made by any method which and exhibit any of the following position changing movements: rotary, jumpable gap, extendable, foldable, distance, extractable, connectable, disconnectable, retractable, expandable, addable, adjustable, bendable, overlapable, underlayable, assembleable, disassembleable, or flexibleto provide a convenient unit that fits all kind of spaces where people stay in any environment including indoors and outdoors.4. The outlet unit means of the outlet device with changeable position features of the current invention may include conductive means, resilient conductive means, contact-means, and other related parts and accessories to build and deliver electric signals from one end to other end.5. The outlet unit means of the outlet device with changeable position features of the invention may further have resilient contact means in the form of a clip or snap, that can be pushed, pressed, retracted, expanded, and/or made elastic or resilient ato ensure a good electric or mechanical connection so as to delivery the electric signal from a bus-means of the outlet device.6. contact means of the outlet unit means of the outlet device with changeable position features of the invention may further be connected with bus means to supply the electric signal to an outlet-unit.7. The outlet device with changeable position features of the current invention has a plurality of outlet units, with each unit having its own contact-means, conductive means, resilient conductive means, related parts and accessories within a geometric shape that fits within the outlet device.8. The outlet device with changeable position features of the current invention may have multiple functions selected from the group including surge protection, power failure protection, audio in-out functions, video in-out functions, digital data transmission functions, blue tooth transmission functions, lighting functions, roller for wire functions, timer functions, sensor functions, and switching functions to cause the power device to offer more functions to the consumer.9. The current invention outlet device with changeable position features may have any combination of conventional socket-sets selected from sockets for consumer electric devices, communication devices, computer devices, lighting devices, blue tooth devices, telephone devices or other electrical devices.10. The outlet device with changeable position features of the current invention may have a geometric shape and space arrangement to allow the outlet device's wires and plug (if any) stored for use with an alternating current (AC) power source, wind generator, other electric generator device, or equivalent device.11. The outlet device with changeable position features, of the invention also has a geometric shape and space arrangement that allows a solar module and related power storage-means (if has any) to be properly stored when the device incorporates solar power and rechargeable batteries.12. The outlet device with changeable position features of the current invention may incorporate a safety curtain to provide safety isolation for all live-wires which have high voltage and current and which therefore need be covered to prevent people from touching at any time.13. The contact means of the outlet device with changeable position of the current invention may be connected with bus means arranged along x-y-z axes, the bus means being on different surfaces or levels.14. The outlet device with changeable position features of the current invention may be in the form of strips or a tape shape for plug-in, battery, or solar powered operation.15. The receiving socket sets of the outlet device with changeable position features of the current invention may have their own contact means to provide electric connection to a bus means with a safe and convenient electric connection.
The current invention offers a very convenient outlet device in the form of strips or tape with changeable positioning so that people do not waste outlets based on limited space between each of the outlet-units of a conventional fixed-position outlet-device. This will help people even when using plugs of different sizes because the each adaptor-unit's position can be changed as desired.
The current invention furthermore has wider application to cover different light means, which may include an incandescent bulb, fluorescent lamp, halogen bulb, electro-luminescent elements, cold cathode tube, and any other conventional light means available from the marketplace and having a same function or equivalent functions to those of LEDs or LED-units to offer the illumination to all people, with the geometric shape, size, dimension changeable features providing each said light means with changeable features for orientation, position etc.